Lucy the Demon
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Lucy is a demon, but she hides it from her friends until it's too late for them to help her. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Author: Whoa~ I was going to do it shorter! I know I'm late with this one! I had to decide a lot of things and I'm sure it's not even good… It's my third challenge and I had messed it up already *cry*

Well, disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, the idea is Sakurako Nagasaki's (she was the one to publish the challenge, please, don't be disappointed with me Sakurako-chan) but the story is mine (the words) and the image is mine too! (I know you know because it sucks as well *Laughs*)

Enjoy with the prologue and wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter where the action really begins!

Prologue - The hooded girl

_Since she was a little girl without real experience in the real world, she had attracted unwished attention over herself and her differences with the human being._

"_Don't go to the outside." Her mother used to say. "And don't go to the room in the backyard."_

_The room in the backyard… She remembered it. She went once, two years after her mother's death. It was a big room, separated by white grilles. It was dark and humid, and there was a man inside, he was young, with pitch black hair and amber eyes, his skin was pale and he was wearing a straight jacket and white baggy pants._

"_Who are you?" The little girt asked, she was ten years old and she was always alone. "Why are you here?"_

"_You are not suppose to be here, little girl." The man was looking straight into her eyes. "Layla's daughter."_

"_My name is Lucy. Who are you?" She asked again and this time, the man laughed._

"_My name is Vladimir, I'm Layla's mate."_

"_Then, you don't know." Her little hands were trembling as well as her lower lip. "Mommy is dead, she had been dead two years now."_

_And the man started to cry in the loneliness of his prison._

_Vladimir. The name flowed in her mind for a second before she bowed her head, the hood covering her head created shadow that hide her eyes too. Hargeon was a nice place, really nice, the smell of the sea, the soft breeze enchanting her senses. The noises of people captured her attention and her heart began to race when her eyes meet a man who was saying he was Salamander._

_For a second she fell, until a pink-haired boy broke the spell – just for her – the others didn't know the reality and started to shout to the poor newcomer. _

"_Hey, thank you for saving me! That stupid man… How could he? Let me treat you to some lunch!" _

And there started her great adventure! He was Natsu and his cat Happy (a freaking talking blue cat!) and she was Lucy, the hooded girl whose dream was enter Fairy Tail, the most amazing guild of mages in all Fiore.

"_Have you found a place to stay already, Lucy?" She had met Mirajane – Mira-san – and she was so kind and cheerful._

"_Yes, I thought about living at Fairy Hills but it is really expensive and…" good excuse to not wanting to live in a palace with all her friends, like Levy-chan. "… I want some independence too."_

"_Then is the rent cheaper?" She nodded and looked around, it was time to go on a mission by herself, but she couldn't do that. "It's ok."_

A lot of things happened while she was still a newbie and she understand better and better how complicate it was to be different. Starting with the Duke Everlue, when Natsu pretended her to apply for the maid job…

"_Let's team up, Lucy! We had chosen a miss…" A roundhouse kick send them into crushing the wall. _

"_Get out of my house!" Lucky Lucy, she was wearing a towel on her head and a long bathrobe. _

"_But…Lucy…" She was stronger than she looked and when Lucy realised her mistake, well, she let them go. "We have a mission!"_

She accepted the mission because she had used too much force and they could have been injured – if they had been normal – and went with the two idiots to a mission 'because she was blonde'.

"_Natsu! Lucy is weird! She really thinks she is a maid!" His owner, Natsu, nodded, looking weird at Lucy._

_The maid outfit was really weird, her knee skirt, her long sleeved t-shirt and her… hood._

"_Why are you wearing that?"_

"_I'm going to apply for a job, I need to disguise like a maid!" She knew about what was talking Natsu. "Hello~? I'm here for the job…"_

"_Who are you?" A big pink-haired gorilla asked from behind._

"_I'm Lucy. I'm here to apply for the maid job…"_

"_But you're ugly!" An arrow through her head and the word repeat itself in her head like an echo 'ugly, ugly, ugly…' "I accept just the most beautiful beauties amount beauties!"_

_Her body began to shake, her blood boiling and the idiot smiling…_

"_And what is that hood? You can't apply for a job wearing clothes like that…" A growl, a non human growl, shut him. "There is a best around here? Let's go, my beauties, before it attacks us!"_

How sweet vengeance it was… But they didn't get the reward and it was a failure. Lucy looked around, there wasn't anyone near, she didn't smell anyone, was she safe now?

Then came Galuna Island, she had the opportunity to say what was she but she skip it.

"_Aren't you hot with those clothes?" She was wearing long jeans and a long purple jacket with hood. "We are in an island."_

"_Maybe is because you're an Ice Mage, but it's not that hot." It was hotter than hell, she was sweating and sticky but she couldn't take her clothes off like that. "Gray, your clothes."_

_It was funny to see her naked nakama looking for his clothes. Nice abs, nice ass and a long… Let's said he was well equipped._

"Here! The demon is around here!"

"_Vladimir, please, help me now!"_ She begged in her thought, there was a lot of voices in her head, but her father wasn't there. _"Please!"_

While she was running, she remembered the next step she took with her friends, the next opportunity she had to tell them the truth. Well, Gajeel discovered it when he caught her during the Phantom Lord attack.

"_Are you a cosplayer?" He started to pull her tail to drag her to the guild base. "It seems that you are not what you seem, gihihi…"_

_Gajeel enjoyed torturing her, not only beating her as hard as he could – because she was tougher that she seemed to be, but because she was cocky with him._

"_Gajeel, you are going to kill her!" At least, he let her had her hood on while torturing her._

"_And? I will say it was you who did it." Her ribs received the next attack, and then her stomach. "And you will pay for it."_

_Natsu saved her._

"_Natsu… save me now too!" _Her attackers were nearer and nearer with each slip she had.

"Fire!" Arrows landed around her and she ran faster, trying to hold back her tears.

"_I don't care about dresses and money!" She confronted her father… not her true father but her paternal figure. "And if you try to attack Fairy Tail again, we will consider you as our enemy."_

_And she left him, running towards the backyard, where her mother tomb was. Wearing her usual attire, she asked her mother for help and luck._

"_Lucy!" Her friends called her and she thought that maybe she could let them know… she looked at the cage where her true father had been held for almost fifteen years and decided to keep her secret. _

So many opportunities… why didn't she told them? Why? Loke and Gajeel knew, Loke was her spirit, it was pretty obvious that he would know and Gajeel… He nearly tore her tail out! So cruel! But they kept it for her, because they owned it to her. The next one to know was Bixlow. Such a joke he was!

"_The cosplayermaniac queen!" His eyes allowed him to see human souls "Are you sure that you're just a cosplayer?"_

_The point was at 'human', all he could see was the lines of her soul, nothing more than chaos and darkness in her soul, because she was not human._

"_Gate of the archer, I open thee…Sagittarius!" He didn't understand why she used human magic when she can do a lot of things with her true power. "Shoot at those things!"_

"_No, my babies!"_

But he didn't say anything either… He hadn't told anyone about Loke, he wouldn't say anything about the Cosplayer Queen either. Ok, maybe he wasn't a joke but an ally. She had put so well her own act that she had forgotten about the lacrimas, she could have destroyed almost as much as Erza if she had tried with her real form.

"We got you, demon!" More shouts came from ahead her, from behind and ahead… Was she trapped? No! "Turn to the left, she is heading towards the cliff!"

_Angel was beating her, Wendy was off, like Hibiki… Nobody could help her and her spirits didn't have to suffer because of her, Natsu was too groggy to understand what was happening around him and Lucy let it go, her full strength, her powers shoved everything around her and destroy everything. Her arms started to metamorphose into her real form… and Hibiki placed her hands on her neck…_

"_Be still… it's a greatest spell, I'm sure you are going to be able to use it…" Information flowed in her head like a river…_

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… with such shine. O Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect became complete… open the malevolent gate. O 88 stars of the heaven… Shine!" With each word the magic through her was becoming wild and strong, with that power her sealed powers… "Uranometeoria!" _

_Her sealed powers, her true power was what kept her going into Nirvana, she had to act really weakened because of Happy, but she could have done it without help, thanks goddess that Gemini, Scorpius and Aries made a contract with her after all and they could stop Nirvana._

"_Somebody helps me…" _It was a plea cry, nobody was going to help her in this situation, not against normal humans. Neither the demons nor Fairy Tail.

Then it was Edolas, she would have stayed in Edolas if she had had the option back then, because even if at first she thought that Edo-Lucy was normal, until she said that no, she was a demon too, but since there wasn't magic in her world, she had a normal appearance not like her with her demonic physic.

And finally… it came to Tenroujima when she was going to help Cana to become a S-class mage and then she could tell Gildarts the truth.

"_Aren't you hot with that jacket on, Lucy?" Almost everyone – Loke, Fried, Bixlow, Gajeel, Natsu and Juvia – was wearing the less clothes possible, but Lucy still was wearing a jacket with hood, long baggy jeans and a beret, she was… well… hot but she didn't tell that. "Why is so hot!"_

"_I'm okay with it."_

_If only she had known… Acnologia messed everything. _


	2. To do or not to do?

_Author: Hello! I'm on time… I was going to update on Friday and it's still Friday. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks too much and the fight scene is too vague… but the real story is coming soon. Thank you for your lovely reviews, thank you for the alerts and favourites… I really love them all and they give me enough inspiration to keep writing._

_Remember to vote my first crossover pairing in my profile if you like the way I write or the plots I have! The thing for know is like this: 1st place – Laxus, 2nd place – Sting and 3rd place goes to… Rogue (the others are Gray, Loke, Bixlow, Gajeel, Fried and Rufus)! Keep voting!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the original storyline is Sakurako Nagasaki's and the words are mine ;) Enjoy!_

Chapter I – To do or not to do?

Tenroujima… the place where the S-class exam was realized, the sacred Island of Fairy Tail, and where the normal life of Lucy Heartfilia ended. Everything was going coolly, really, she and Cana 'defeated' Fried and Bixlow – without Loke – and Lucy found out where was Master Mavis' tomb. Nice, right? No. It wasn't nice. They were attacked and don't take Grimoire Hearts into account… no, they were nothing for someone like Lucy…

No, she had to think about the Black Dragon Acnologia… Fairy Tail - or the present members - was resting happily after defeating Hades. Lucy, Happy and Natsu were eavesdropping on Cana and Gildarts. For the first time, Gildarts had learned about his daughter, he was so happy having Cana between his arms… The blonde girl – under the hood – was tearing… until everyone heard it… The roar of a dragon!

They ran, crossed the forest until they saw the dark form over the clouds, flying right toward them!

"Everyone! Go to the ship!" Gildarts was – and he was the strongest one there – sweating and scared. "Now!"

"No, wait! Where is Igneel? Grandine! Metalicana! Where are they?" Natsu didn't want to leave without answers.

"Everyone, go!" Master was the one who stayed behind, and Lucy knew he wouldn't go to have any opportunity against Acnologia. "This is my last order, brats!"

They were crying, they knew that master was going to die if he stayed behind and nobody wanted to let him…

"It's not right!" Natsu stopped on his track and went back, where the man that had given him a family was fighting with a monster that he could defeat. "Give me back grandpa!"

The rest of them just have to come back too and fight.

"Everyone! Attack him together with your full power! If someone says 'this is the most I can do'… I will kick your ass!" Laxus was for sure Makarov's grandson.

And the hooded figure looked at him. Full power… what was 'full power'? She didn't know her real power, the limits of her true from under the human skin. She attacked with her spirits, feeling like a liar and a coward… this was misunderstood by Natsu, that tried to cheer her up, saying that they were going to get back home together.

"Natsu…" For a second her eyes shined under the Tenroujima's sun. Hers were golden eyes, wild eyes. "Gomene, Natsu."

She punched him in the gut with enough force to make him faint.

"How much time do you need to do a defensive rune, Fried, Levy?" The two scrip mages looked at her and then between them.

"It would take five minutes or so, but there is not time! And you let Natsu out!" Fried said, looking up where Acnologia was preparing a new attack.

"I can give you three minutes at most!" She took off her jacket, let it fall. Under it Lucy had the upper part of a black bikini and long baggy jeans, a furry tail moved sneaky and her wolf ears flinched. "Is that enough?"

"You… are you cosplaying now!" Gray asked really upset, he was serious about her cosplaying? "It's not time for games, Lucy, get here! We have to hurry up!"

"It's not a cosplay, ice-boy." There was no time to this kind of argument. "What are you going to do now, wolf-girl? We have to help the shrimp to do the defence barrier before it kills us!"

"I'm going to fight Acnologia." Okay… that sounded a bit extreme and everyone gasped at her words. "I'm going to try it at least, with my real form. If I fall in the madness… kill me."

Gajeel nodded and went to the circle formed by the other members, master was looking at her with pride and approbation in his eyes, believing in her.

"_I broke you… Black demon seal!_" With this simple invocation the seal inside of her soul broke and her full power flow through her body and her body changed in something else…

There wasn't anymore the little form of the busty blonde girl, but an impressive shape of a big wolf, fog dancing around her four paws, idolizing her beautifully dangerous features. The silver fur melted with the pure white of the belly fur and the tip of her black ears and tail. She had amber eyes with small pupils and red dots that made her look more dangerous and wild. Lucy wasn't small anymore either… her form was really tall, as big as an elephant (3.96 m) and the big wolf prepared itself to attack the big bad dragon flying on the air.

But just for a second, her gaze travelled over her nakamas that stared at her with shocked and amazed… fear. Everyone was looking at her like that but her mate who was glancing at her with pride and she smiled in her inner self.

"_Be safe._" She thought before jumping with a very precise jump towards Acnologia that was waiting for Lucy. "_Here I go, Acnologia!_"

With her claws going first, Lucy – the wolf – land on top of the dragon snout, letting out a deep dangerous growl, the new weigh destabilized Acnologia enough to make the roar disappear in the deep sea around Tenroujima and giving some time to Fried and Levy to lift a newer and more powerful defence.

Lucy knew she was not opponent to the big Apocalypses' dragon, never! She was not a Dragon Slayer nor she was strong enough, but she put all her effort on piercing through its scales… it didn't do anything to the creature.

Their growls, howls and roars flowed from the sky to the ground, making the floor tremble, nobody was looking up where the fight was having place, nobody but Laxus that kept staring at the furry figure on the dragon.

"Lucy! Watch out!" With a shake Acnologia got free from Lucy who fell from the sky with a loud and painful hit between the circle formed by the guild's members.

And the seven years time skip started just when Acnologia's attack made Tenroujima Island disappear in the ocean.


	3. Let me introduce you

Author: Another chapter of Lucy the Demon. It's not the big deal but there are LaLu moments. I'm really grateful of every alert, favourite and review… they are the inspiration that I need to keep going with this – and the others – fanfic. So… thank you, minna-san!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, this is a challenge! I'm just the one that is writing it and having fun!

Chapter III – Let me introduce you…

To Fairy Tail… no, to everyone in the magic world was a shocking surprise when they knew what had happened at Tenroujima. Eighteen powerful mages and three exceeds were swallowed into the sea because of a black dragon that crossed all Fiore after that.

For seven years, Fairy Tail searched for them, not only them but also others guilds… and others beings. In the deepest forest, in the highest mountain… a black wolf cried for three nights to the moon the name of his beloved… Lucy…

_Lucy… Lucy… _

After seven years of darkness, of being bullied and humiliated by others guilds… when Blue Pegasus brought new news, Fairy Tail didn't have anything more to lose and when they finally found out that their friends were safe… Oh, glorious Mavis! They were in ecstasy!

"Oh, no… Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" Jet was the first one in seeing them, for a second he thought they were all dead. "Natsu!"

"What? Jet? What are you doing here?"

"Natsu…" Jet's eyes were tearing from happiness. Finally they were all together again!

"Whoa… there is a monster here! He is trying to eat Wendy!" Droy were prepared to attack the big wolf that was 'trying to eat' Wendy…

"Wait!" Levy put herself between the wolf and Droy. "Don't do anything, it's Lu-chan!"

Please… repeat it, Levy…

"This wolf is Lu-chan, she… she protected us from Acnologia. You can't harm her, Droy!" Levy was sobbing quietly trying to not look over her shoulder to the silver figure.

"Lu-cy?" The mages that hadn't been present at her fabulous transformation where dumbfounded but the Solid Scrip Mage was quickly supported by Gajeel and Bixlow. "It's not possible, Levy… Lucy is a human girl, remember?"

"No, Droy. It seems like she was one of the few wolf demon beings in this world." Master Makarov walked to reach them with Erza's help. "And I'd like to talk to her if she wakes up soon."

Wendy had a hard time healing everyone as much as possible with the little power she had left. She tried to heal Lucy, but since she wasn't in her human form, it was really difficult to do it and she feared she would hurt her more than anything.

"Stop it, Wendy-sama, stop pushing yourself." Lucy's spirit, Capricorn held her shoulder and covered the furry figure with a long sheet. "Lucy-sama should be waking up soon."

"It's ok leaving her like this? She may be badly hurt." Natsu looked at Lucy's head – the only part of her that was visible.

"Lucy-sama is alright, Natsu-sama. Thank you for your concern."

They had to wait almost an hour and Wendy had enough time to heal as much wounds as possible with her little power left until Lucy started to open her big eyes. The first thing she noticed was the only blond man in Fairy Tail stroking her neck fur. She moved her eyes slightly lost and confused.

"Don't move, girl." His voice calmed her and she closed the eyes, concentrating herself in her power to control it and put the seal in it again. "The little kid had been worried because of your injuries."

"I'm not that injured." Her body trembled under the sheet. It was enormous but it wasn't warm. "Where is my jacket?"

"Here, wolf-girl." Gajeel handed it to her with a little smile. "Don't do that stupid thing again, ok? Fighting dragons is men's job."

"Shut up!" Lucy put on the jacket and the hood in order to hide her tail and her extra pair of ears. The jacket wasn't too long and her longs were fully exposed because it ended jus right below her ass – Bixlow enjoyed it especially – letting everyone see that under her baggy and boyish clothes there was a nice curvaceous body. "I had to do it."

The shadow in her face hided the fact that she was really sad, it was probably that they would expelled her from Fairy Tail because she wasn't even human. A smack woke her up and Master Makarov was smiling at her.

"Don't do it again, Lucy-chan. Your life is more important than anything, don't fight with it in the line never again or I will have to punish you." Lucy laughed slightly before hugging her master with tears in her eyes.

"Ick!" Lucy yelped her hood falling from her head when someone pulled her tail. "Natsu! Don't pull my tail! It hurts!"

Some of the presents blushed at her yelled, tail could be considered something really…

"So, are you a wolf?" Lucy's face darkened again at Gray's words and Lucy shook her head. Gray was too focused in the way her ears lowered at her sadness.

"I don't mind what you are, Lu-chan! We are friends!" Levy knocked her down with her sudden hug. "And I will read your novel as soon as you finish it!"

Laughs filled the place and one by one the others member gathered around her, some of them just to touch her ears and make fun of her because she seemed to be cosplaying. She really was happy because nobody was rejecting her for being so different.

"Maybe, Lucy, you should introduce yourself again." Master was by her side and the blonde girl nodded. "Hey, brats! Listen here!"

"Hello, minna-san! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a wolf demon and a Celestial Mage! Nice to meet you all!" And she bowed in front of them.

"Party time!" They shouted and rushed to went back at their guild, listening at the others guild's members, listening how seven years had had passed since they left the guild.

It was hard to know that their beloved guild had been suffering, bullied, made fun of, and so on… without them, with tears and humiliation… Lucy had to do an extra-effort to not let her power escape and kill them all.

"You don't have to hide it again." Laxus said taking off her hood and brushing her hair with a smile. Lucy's heart started to race with it.

"Lucy! Take a drink with us!" Natsu put a jug of beer between her hands but Lucy gave it back.

"I have to get changed, I'm not wearing nothing underneath this jacket." And she had to calm down after Laxus' smile.


	4. Vladimir I

**Author: Hello, minna-san! How are you? I have something to say, I'm going to divide this chapter in a few parts (two or three because I want to explain a lot about Lucy's childhood here but I don't want to write a too long chapter, it's really heavy to read too many words together) So... here it's the first part *smile***

**And... Well, the poll, please, it's going to be my first crossover ever and it's really similar to this one but with my rules and another animal. One more dangerous. You can vote three names, it's about the pairing, I can't decide for myself and I want to give you the option to choose it. There is no NaLu, don't ask for it! I'm not going to write NaLu ever again (it's too complicated for me)**

**The poll for now is this:**

**1st place – Sting (23 votes)**

**2nd place – Laxus (21 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (19 votes)**

4th place – Rufus (10 votes)

5th place – Gray (9 votes)

6th place – Loke (8 votes)

7th place – Gajeel (8 votes)

8th place – Bixlow (7 votes)

9th place – Fried (5 votes)

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites... and thank you for reading me!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but the OCs are mine! And yes, I know Vladimir is hot, but I'm not going to share him! *smirk*

**Chapter IV – Vladimir I (this one was really that expected?)**

Lucy was in front of the guild. She hadn't known if she wanted to go to the guild that day, she had bad feeling… well, that wasn't true. She didn't want to go to the guild because she didn't know what was going to happen when everyone discover that she wasn't human.

"_You have to trust in your nakamas, little cub."_ A voice said and Lucy smiled looking around. _"I'm in the forest. I heard that you came back and I had to see it by myself. Are you harmed?"_

"_No, Vladimir. I'm not harmed but fighting a dragon is difficult."_ She answered with her eyes closed. _"You never teach me how to fight against something that big."_

"_That's because there aren't too many creatures as big as us." _For a second, the memory of Acnologia flowed in their minds. _"But now we know that dragons still exist. It's a new hope for magic creatures. You should go into that guild of yours…"_

Acnologia's picture was replaced by Laxus' picture. That one made Lucy smiled.

"_He is your mate." _Vladimir's voice was dangerous sad when he said it. _"Good luck with him. Do you want me to leave you?"_

"_No. I'll be here for a few hours and then… we can run together as we used to do when I was a little girl."_ Both of them laughed when she said it and the memory of two wolfs running around the Heartfilia's manor filled their minds. _"See you later."_

Everything was quiet when she got into the building. Everyone was looking at her, Lucy pulled her hood and brushed her locks, making sure that it hid her ears and tail. Levy smiled when she saw her blonde friend.

"Lu-chan! How are you?" There wasn't anything strange in her fellow bookworm friend's eyes.

"Fine, I was planning in taking the day … what?" Levy seemed amused by something that Lucy couldn't understand until someone grabbed her from behind and took off her jacket. "Gajeel!"

Again everyone was looking at her totally amused and they cheered Gajeel when he threw it to Natsu, the jacket went from one to the other side of the guild, from Gajeel, to Natsu, to Gray, to Fried, to Erza… and Lucy tried to reach it until it fell in Laxus' hands.

"You shouldn't be hiding it." His hand stroked her wolf ears with a smile in his lips. "You are cuter this way."

"_You should tell him." _Vladimir said while Lucy blushed lowering her eyes. _"I told it to your mother as soon as I met her."_

"_No more battle between you and my mother, Vladimir."_ Laxus was looking at her weirdly. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what is going on your mind, but it seems that you are busy." He handed her the black jacket with a small self-satisfied smile.

"No… I was thinking about something." Good, you could keep a conversation with him. "I was thinking about taking the day off."

"You weren't at the party yesterday so maybe you can be for tonight party?"

"I'll try." Lucy wore the jacket again and ran away of him.

"Nice one, Laxus. The next time you can ask her for a date." Mirajane slapped him on the back. "A dinner would be fine"

"What are you talking about, demon?"

A normal day at Fairy Tail, but a not so normal day for Lucy.

In the forest, Lucy was looking for the big shadow that had been there for a while.

"_Where are you, Vladimir?"_ She asked and a loud laugh sounded in her mind. "_It's not funny! Stop hiding!_"

"_Use your sense, little cub, just like I taught you once…_"

She remembered his lessons but they both saw them.

_She was twelve, her mother had been death for four years and she had been visiting Vladimir since she was ten. Her father was always busy with his business and he had even forgotten her birthday. She had worn her best dress and she had made a rice ball with a smiling face… again his father had thrown it like it was trash. This time she didn't cry alone in her room, Lucy ran until she was in the lap of Vladimir. _

"_Why are you crying, little girl?" He asked with tender voice._

"_My dad hates me!" She was overreacting again but this time, the raven haired man didn't say anything. "I'm turning twelve today and I cooked a rice ball but he threw it and I worked so hard…"_

"_Why don't you give me that rice ball? I will eat it even if it tastes bad, I will eat it!"_

"_I can't go back, daddy is too angry with me…But I think it's better for me to go, my tummy is hurting."_

"_Really? Maybe you should stay here until you feels better." Vladimir hated when Lucy called Jude 'daddy', the man was a prick, a jerk and he always hurt not only Lucy but Layla as well. _

"_No, it's ok. I don't want to bother you."She left with a smile, her stomach really hurt, it wasn't correct, it was burning! _

_But Lucy didn't reach the front door of the main house, she black out before she could reach it and she didn't wake up again until near the midnight, in her own bed, something had woken her up... voices? It was Vladimir! And her dad? Why were they arguing? _

"_It's your fault, you dirty mut! She is ill because of you!" His daddy said, his voices was trembling, filled by hatred. "You had to contact with her! If something happens to my daughter..."_

_An animal growl stopped him in the middle of the sentence, and Vladimir's voice sound dangerous when he replied._

"_Don't call Lucy your daughter, she is my offspring, your real daughter died long time ago." He didn't need to yell or threathen Jude. "I'm Layla's mate and Lucy is my cub. It was predestinated to happen. Her powers are awaking..."_

"_You said there weren't female wolf demon. You lied to us!" Now, Jude sounded worried. Lucy hadn't heard his father talking like that. "What if Lucy died? It's the last remind of Layla."_

"_She is not going to die. I won't let it to happen." Vladimir opened the door and smiled when he saw Lucy awaked. "Hello, little girl."_

_Lucy's eyes teared when she was greeted._

"_You're my real father?" His smile froze in his beautiful face._

"_Yes, but Jude is your father as well." Jude entered behind Vladimir – who was wearing baggy pants and no shirt nor shoes. "You're not human, Lucy, that's why you're ill."_

_They explained everything to her, how Layla had lost her first baby and how she had met Vladimir during a business trip with Jude and they had been together and Layla became pregnant with Lucy... At the end of the night, Lucy understood everything, her tail, her extra pair of ears and her sharped nails and fangs – which had to be polished every few days – and how she was going to change soon, sense, physically, mentally, magically._

"_Will I be able to keep my spirits?"_

"_Of course, your mother leave you this spirits because you need to hide what you are, humans had been hunting us since the early ages." Vladimir was laying beside her on her bed. "You're the first female ever... you're really special, little one."_

_After that, he had taught her how to change from her wolf form to her human figure, and Jude taught her how to keep her human form._

"_You have to cold yourself down, too strong emotion made you change, you have to keep them down." Her fathers were the best she could ask! "And you have to be a good heiress. This mansion is your best protection."_

The forest was now a patch while they raced between the trees, they were free but the forest ended too soon for them and they rested at the border, near of the guild.

"_I remember when you kept running inside the manor, you little cub... smallest than any male I had met and look at you know... You're almost my size. You're a real alpha female."_

"_I'm that big? I hadn't seen any wolf demon. Well, you, but you're my father." _Something moved near of them and they heard the voices before the figures of Natsu and Happy crossed in front of them. _"Aren't you going to hide?"_

"_They are your nakamas, they are not going to hurt me, aren't they?"_

"_Natsu would probably tried to convice you to join Fairy Tail." _They laughed together and their wolfish laughs resounded in the forest, causing Natsu to stop and look around. "_Here it comes..._"

"Lucy!" Natsu was so small compared to her in her wolf form, his head didn't reach her chest. "Whoa~ Who is that one?"

"I'm Vladimir." A glow and Vladimir was again human, his black hair and red eyes made him a more sofisticated version of Gajeel. "I don't know who is that Gajeel... Oh, I see... Yes, I'm older, sofisticated and I can sing better."

"Who are you talking with?" Happy talked since Natsu was too occuped studying Vladimir.

"With Lucy, little cat. Are you Happy?" The blue exceed nodded excited because the big wolf was treating him like an equal. "Then, you have to be Natsu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His father dressed himself with his magic power and he received applauds.

"Are you a mage too?" Lucy left them talking while she was going to look for her clothes.

"No, I'm a wolf demon. Lucy's magic comes from her mother." But she could still hear the conversation.

She was so focused hearing them that she didn't hear the noises behind her until the newcomer gasped.

"Laxus!"


	5. Vladimir II

Author: The second chapter of Vladimir! It took too long for me to write this one but I have good news! I passed all my subjects and I'm free! Today I have a party but tomorrow I will be writing again and nothing is going to stop me!

My poll result is like this The pairing is… Sting/Lucy/Laxus!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, anything else is mine.

Chapter V – Vladimir II

"Laxus!"

The blond mage backed off and turned around, not ashamed but amazed with the forms of her naked body, the simplicity of her unmarked skin and the way her hair fell smoothly by her shoulders and back still showing off her perfectly made tattoo.

"I-I'm sorry." He wasn't. "I was… going for a walk."

"No, I wasn't careful. I'm really ashamed." Taking advantage of his position, Lucy turned around and gazed at his back, his broad shoulder and chewed her lower lip with such a hunger… inhuman hunger. Desire flowing within her veins.

"I'm dressed already." She had walked a few steps closer to him, well, not a 'few' but more like she could smell his manly perfume.

"Were you in your… wolf form? I don't know which one is your real form." Lucy's breath was caught in her throat. "I like both, but you are really big when you are a beautiful wolf. Your tiny human figure is appealing too."

It had been the longest sentence that they had exchanged ever and Lucy felt like blushing. She blushed deeply with him calling her beautiful.

"I don't know why I had said that. It was…"

"Perfect. Don't worry, thank you." Lucy smiled warmly because of his words. "You're really handsome. And powerful."

"Laxus! You are here too!" Lucy stepped back when Natsu appeared between them. "Lucy, Vladimir is awesome!"

And Vladimir walked behind her pink-haired friend with Happy in his arms. Their eyes crossed for a second and her father turned to Laxus.

"So, you're the famous Laxus. I had heard a lot about you."

"I was going home, Vladimir, are you coming with me? They have to prepare a great party, haven't you?"

Natsu didn't understand her question, but Laxus did and he took Natsu and Happy with him.

"See you tonight, Lucy."

Her heart that had been racing since he had seen her naked, stopped for a moment when the blond mage said her name and Vladimir put a hand on her shoulder.

"When your mother talked to me, I was always grinning like a fool and you are the same."

"But he doesn't know anything and mother enjoyed talking to you because she loved your smile." Lucy started to walk towards the river with sadness. She would never have a relationship like her parents'.

"Maybe if you tell him…"

"Never!" Laxus couldn't know, nobody could know. "I want him to love me because of who I am, not because something else made him love me."

"_Then tell him you love him. Don't tell him he is your soul mate._"

"_I can't. He will hate me._" And Lucy knew it was impossible, Laxus would love her even if he didn't want to because it was predestined. "_And I can't live without him in my life. I'm prepared to be anything he wants me to be. His friend, his love, his mistress… Anything for him._"

Vladimir could remember what he had been to Layla. She had fallen in love with another man, but when she lost her first baby, the blonde woman had cried in his chest all night until she kissed him and asked a lot of question. After that… Well, Lucy was born, he was caged to be with Layla but not to touch her again.

"_It's ok, Layla. If I can be near of you and your baby I'm happy, I had said already that I will be anything you want me to be and it will be willingly." Layla was sad and tired after the birth. "If Jude allow it, I will renounce to Lucy."_

"_It your daughter too." Layla was in front of his cage, sitting in a comfy chair wearing still a robe. "But she look so much like me."_

"_She is going to be beautiful. But she is human, no need to worry." There weren't female wolf demons nowadays. "Jude is going to be a good father to her."_

That was the reason why Lucy was so special, she had the exact chromosome to make her able to change into her wolf form and back to her human skin but they were worried about her reproduction habits.

"My reproduction habits are my business." She remembered how it was explained to her…

"_Well, Lucy, you know… there are guys and girls but they are not the same, you need a girl and a boy to make a cute baby. But you're really special, you know? So… no boys for you!"_

"_Why?" She was fifteen and she already knew almost everything about sex, not practical but tutorial sex. "I will need a boy someday if I want to get marry and have kids!"_

_Vladimir wanted to explain her how wolf mated and when was a good moment for her to not get pregnant… if she ever could get pregnant._

"_But you are especial maybe you will never have a kid or even friends… You're different, Lucy." Not only him but Jude too… They didn't want a strange to explain it to her nor to found it by herself. "You are a wolf demon and wolf demon are chased down by hunters. Bad people are those hunters."_

"_Father… dad… I won't be here all my life!" She was a rebel and she didn't want to stay in the manor forever and ever. "You can't keep me here! I will live for many hundreds of years!"_

_It was true. Lucy was going to live a really long life and they couldn't keep her trapped inside Heartfilia's manor. Vladimir stroked her eyes and hugged her tightly._

"_Lucy, when new moon comes, please, stay inside. Wherever you are, you must be careful and not let anyone sees you when you are under the power of our goddess."_

_The girl blushed remembering how she had been howling and her behaviour the new moon's nights. _

"It's not that bad, little cub." It was worse. "It's funny for you that don't have a relationship with your mate."

"You didn't act like that around my mom, right?"

"I did. Every night I would go and look for your mother, hug her under the stars and dance with her. We used to kiss a lot but then, she died and I couldn't do it anymore. I hadn't had to do it anymore."

"Because she is dead."

"Because I loved her enough to give her my wild side." Vladimir was really old but he hadn't loved anyone like he had love Layla Heartfilia and seeing Lucy – who was like her younger twin – was hard for him. "My heart and my soul."

But not his mind, his life or his powers. Sometimes Lucy felt hate toward this man thinking about how he could leave her. And Vladimir could only remember it…

"_You're ill? You can't be!" Layla was sitting again with him, she had just told him about her illness and how she was going to die soon. "I can heal you!"_

"_No, Vladimir, you are just giving up your own life for me." She smiled and her eyes seemed so sad._

"_I'll give you my life. It's just a little help." To heal her, his life was a tiny price. "Do the link with me and let's live together until our dying day."_

"_Again, no. Lucy will need you in the future. I'm sure she is not entirely human." The little girl was three years old and she had a little tail and tiny ears._

"_I don't want to live without you, Layla." He got up from his place and walked slowly towards her until the bars prevented him from touch her. "I love you, not because you are my soul mate but because you are the greatest woman in my world."_

"_I'm sorry, Vlad, I really am. But we must think about Lucy now."_

And he had respected her decision. When Lucy told him about her mamma's death he had howled for three days straight and cried for a week, but he had looked after Lucy since she had changed for the first time.

"I care a lot about you, Lucy."

"Yes, you are my father after all."


	6. Vladimir III

Hello, minna-san! Today is a big day! It's **the premiere of** **my first StiCy** ever! I'm not going to update it yet but you can go and read the first chapter here  angelneko10. blogspot. com. es/

Quit the spaces and you are going to go to my blog where there is the first chapter of '_**Uncertain Future**_'!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This is the last part of Vladimir!

**Chapter VI – Vladimir III**

Vladimir was proud of being Lucy's father but he wasn't going to be around forever and the only man who she wanted as her partner or mate was mortal and he could die almost every day and Lucy would be dying inside forever until the gods thought she had to die.

"Lucy, when you and your mate get together, please, link your life to his' before he dies, ok?" Lucy nodded even when she wanted to correct him, it wasn't going to happen. "It will happen."

_He kept crying and moving to and fro on the same spot. It had been going for three days and he hadn't even eaten yet because there wasn't any reason to live without Layla in his life. But then he remembered why he had to live._ _Lucy. His daughter. _

_And he was really happy when he got to teach her how to change, what to do in every situation, how to call for him with his mind and… he protected her every day and nobody try to separate them, not even Jude._

"_Dad, when mother died, you died too?" That was what he had told her once and again. "It's going to happen to me too?"_

"_No, cub, you're going to find a wonderful mate and he is going to be strong and loyal and he is going to be with you forever." But both of them knew it was a lie. _

"_Dad, I'm going to be with you forever!" She hugged him and they laughed. "I love you!"_

"You are Lucy's father?" There were a lot of people around Vladimir and the older wolf didn't seem to care about them asking questions nor did he care about Levy taking notes. "How old are you?"

"Indeed, I'm Lucy's biological father and I'm 391 years old." There was a wave of surprised gasps and then more questions.

"Why do you look so young? Are you a mage?" They came from different people and at the same time. "What are your powers? Wasn't Jude Lucy's father?"

"I can't answer them if you ask at the same time." Vladimir laughed and looked for his daughter that was sitting at the bar with a smile on her lips. "I do look young because I'm young, I'm a demon not a mage and my powers are changing into a big wolf, controlling materials…"

"That is how you got dressed back then!" Natsu exclaimed, stopping his explanations. "Lucy can do it too?"

"She is still a cub, she can't do a lot right now but she can change into her wolf form what is pretty amazing for a young wolf." More surprised gasps. "But if she lives for a few hundred of years, she may be able to do it. Lucy is a unique case within our tribe."

"We know you are almost extinct from Fiore but why is Lu-chan that special?" Levy asked curiously, looking at Lucy who was blushing.

"We are almost extinct indeed but there hadn't been a woman within our kind."

Lucy remembered how she had discovered it while her nakamas kept doing questions.

_She was curious about how wolfs mate and how wolf kids were born if they weren't human and the only wolf she knew was Vladimir and he answered when she asked._

"_We mate in our wolf form. We took our women when we are in our wolf form and the kid is going to be for sure a wolf. That why we don't know what is going to happen with you."_

_Lucy stared for a second. She was fifteen years old and she was tired of being trapped in a house, she had three golden keys and she wanted to travel around the world. _

"_You can't keep dreaming with adventures and going out without protection, Lucy, you are not normal." Lucy sighed with his words. "No, listen to me. You are a female, there aren't female wolfs and they are going to try and hunt you down."_

"_If I hide it nobody is going to hunt me!" She was on her nerves already. "I can hide it!"_

_And Vladimir just stared at her, shaking his head. He had given up already without a try. _

_She left two years after that._

"…cy…. Lucy!" Mira was calling her. "Do you want another milkshake?"

"Yep, thank you, Mira-san." Vladimir was by her side, the party was about to start and everyone was busy with their own business. "What?"

"I have to go. But I'm sure I'm leaving you with good people." Lucy and Vladimir looked at the other blond mage in Fairy Tail. "He is going to be a good mate, he is predestined for you."

"Who is predestined for Lucy?" Mira handed Lucy's milkshake with a smile.

"Her soul mate. The only one for her." Vladimir rubbed her back and bent to kiss her cheek. "Take care, my little cub."

And he walked out the guild with a soft smile on his lips, knowing that he could trust Mirajane Strauss to pay match-making with Lucy and Laxus.

"I really want to see our grandchildren, Layla." He whispered before he left his human skin to run free again with black fur.


	7. I want you, I need you

**Author: **How long had it been since I updated? I'm really sorry but I promise I'm working hard and I have the end of this fanfic... and the others. I don't know when I'm going to update Lucy's Harem or Uncertain Future but it's going to be soon. Thank you for your support - even if you don't review - and thank you for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal followers!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't earn money with this story!

**Chapter IV – I want you, I need you.**

"Predestined?" Mirajane's eyes were shining interested with the new point of view of Lucy's love life. "Do you know who he is? Who is he?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, really." If Mirajane discovered that Laxus was the one meant for her, Lucy wouldn't hear the end of it. "It's not true that there are more than one and we don't know who they are until we meet them."

"That's why you haven't let me play matchmaker. Ok, you win. I won't say anything about men's feelings towards you but you have to tell me when you get to meet your predestined lover!"

"Okay, Mira-san, don't worry." Inwardly Lucy's eyes went to Laxus' form on the second floor. "I'll tell you straight away when I get to meet him."

Now, nobody would bother her with more men loving her secretly. Not when the one she loved didn't love her back. She left soon after her conversation with Mirajane ended. Lucy didn't fail to notice a pair of eyes on her back and smiled. The feeling was known by her, Laxus' eyes were on her and she felt really nice.

Her room was empty – for once – and Lucy changed into her pyjama. She didn't bother to bath first. She was tired after running with Vladimir and sharing a weird moment with Laxus. She had been naked when he saw her and then… Whoa! Remembering it made her heart start racing again and her breathe stopped suddenly. Her whole body was against her. On her bed, the blonde woman kept daydreaming about how her mate would have opened the window, gotten in her bed, kissed her and claimed his eternal and true love. She fell asleep thinking about it.

She wasn't the only one though. Across the town of Magnolia, there was another person thinking about a fellow blond. The way she hided her secret, the way she smiled and the way she kept staring at him. The Lighting Mage didn't mind if she wasn't a full human. It was somehow cute how she seemed to be cosplaying with her ears and tail.

_"A dinner would be fine."_ Mirajane's words echoed in his mind for a second.

"Tomorrow, I'll treat her to dinner tomorrow." He decided and fell sleep with a smile on his lips.

They met at morning in the guild. Mirajane was cleaning last night's mess and Lisanna was helping her while the others were making more mess. Their meeting was awkward, Lucy was smiling nervously and Laxus was nervous too.

"Good morning. How are you?" She tried.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing great." Awkward silence… more silence… "I think Natsu is calling me."

Great, Lucy, now you made Laxus think that you hate him. He didn't say anything but thought of inviting her for dinner tonight.

But 'tonight' was new moon and Lucy wasn't feeling like herself. She left the guild around five o'clock. It was like being on heat but there wasn't heat, there was electricity. Lucy thought it may be like being caressed by Laxus' power. His hands on her body, his lips on her neck… Lucy couldn't restrain a moan. Her imagination was cruel with her, all those images about Laxus with a sexy smirk, teasing her…

"Oh, please… Laxus…" She called out, her back arching, her hands going down on her body, she was soaking wet already, her toes curling. "God!"

It wasn't even nightfall! She walked into a cold shower or she was going to masturbate and it would be pathetic! But the cold water didn't help, no, Lucy was even hornier. She slide between the blankets and closed her eyes. It would end after some sleep. It was just one of the feelings that she was going to experiment during the first new moon's night.

Someone knocked on the door when she was going through the happy-jumpy phase. She was about to open when she heard it.

"Lucy?" Her breath caught in her throat. Laxus was knocking on her door a second time. "Are you there?"

The Stellar Mage hold her breathe and stepped back, no noises, Laxus couldn't see her like this. But she was _Un_lucky Lucy and she wasn't silence as she wanted to be, she hit the café table making things fell and it was loud… too loud to Laxus to not notice it.

"Lucy?" He tried to open the door but it was closed. "Lucy, I know you are in there… please, open the door."

Lucy gasped, feeling too hot to talk, because he sounded so worried that she thought she was having hallucinations.

"I'm fine…" Why did you answer, idiot? "I'm kind of busy here, I can't talk now."

"Oh, well, I was going to treat you to dinner but…" Lucy moaned and rested against the door frowning. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow…"

When she thought Laxus had left, her sobs started, because it had been her chance to spend some quality time with Laxus without any guild-mate around, and soon the window was opened just to let someone get into the bedroom.

"Lucy!?" And of course, it had to be Laxus. "I heard you crying. Why are you crying?"

He was so nice: kneeling in front of her, his hands on her shoulders and his eyes too worried about her to be real… It made Lucy's sobs louder and to kiss him because he wasn't real! She wouldn't have another chance like that to taste his lips. However, he didn't disappear during the kiss nor when she got to hug him and their tongues danced together. He didn't disappeared when she pulled him away for a second glance.

"You're real… you – are – real." They kissed again, this time, there was electricity between them and each caress was full of this new pulse, their tongues rolling and discovering not only theirs mouths but necks, shoulders and Lucy's hips are swaying over Laxus'. "I can't believe you are here."

"I can't believe you're kissing me." Their breaths were accelerated but the dragon slayer was smiling.

"We shouldn't being doing this. It's not a good night for me…" But Lucy couldn't bring herself to smile or to be happy. "But I can't allow you to leave."

Kisses were heated and intimate caresses but without taking off their clothes. Lucy was trapped between happiness and desperation while Laxus was in ecstasies.

"I can't do this." The blonde woman kept saying but she also kept kissing him. "Laxus… please, we… we can't do this… not during the new moon."

"That it means that you want this as much as me?" Not during the new moon but anytime soon.

"Yes, I want you." More like I _need_ you. "I want this. But new moon is like a spell and I'm not me during it. Trust me when I say I want more than this with you."


	8. Conflict

Hello, again! I don't know if there is somebody waiting for this update but I highly recommend** "A thousand Years" by Christina Perri **while reading this chapter :) All reviews are welcome :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter V – Conflict**

It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny how universe decided to punish her for anything that she had done in her previous life. She was sure it was because of her previous life that she was being put through all this deep shit because she hadn't done anything remotely cruel in the present one. It all started just after she and Laxus had had sexy time during the new moon…

They were together, happily together, taking a walk in a touristic city – Lucy's smile was worth the effort of taking the train for two hours – with an enormous forest and a lot of interesting shops. Lucy was happy, talkative and really enthusiasm… her hood in place.

"It's a sunny day and I'm sure all these people will think you're just a weirdo cosplaying." Laxus laughed when he pulled off her hood and the wolf's ears moved under the sunlight. "You're so beautiful, Lucy…"

He kissed her and her ears moved in response, his hand caressing her back down her ass and the blonde woman blushed.

"You're too kind, Laxus." She giggled and pushed him slightly.

Neither one of them saw the people gazing and whispering around them, well, staring at Lucy.

"Come on, I will treat you to lunch." They were right in front of a Italian restaurant called Lilith's Killers. "This one looks good."

But when they were about to get into the restaurant, one of the waiters stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, but we don't accept pets here." His look travelled from Laxus to Lucy, where he stopped just for a second – with a lot of hate and disgust – before going back to Laxus. "You'll have to leave your pet outside or leave."

"Pet? She is my girlfriend! If you treat her badly again…" Lucy stropped him. "Let's go, babe."

"We don't have to eat here; we can wait until we arrive to Magnolia and have a meal in Fairy Tail." And Laxus agreed.

But when they exited the restaurant, a rock was thrown and it hit Lucy right in the forehead.

"Get out of here, monster!" Three kids ran away from them, laughing and calling her monster, pet and worse things.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Laxus was dying to run behind those kids and teach them manners.

"Yes, yes… don't worry." No, they couldn't worry about a simple scratch: they had a lot of people looking at them with hate and loathing. "We should get out of here now, Laxus."

"Why? We are visiting the city." But the people around them were talking about Lucy, about her ears, her eyes… they knew. "Lucy, what's happening?"

"They are hunters! Let's go!" Laxus didn't wait for more explanations, they started running away from the people chasing them…

…and Lucy didn't know what had happened but Laxus and her had taken separated ways and she had ended up in a forest that sucked her magic. Finally, she was being hunted down by a lot of people, again to the beginning of this story.

_"Somebody helps me…" _It was a plea cry, nobody was going to help her in this situation, not against normal humans... neither the demons nor Fairy Tail.

"She is right there!" An arrow pierce through her shoulder blade and she fell. "I hit her! I hit her!"

Lucy couldn't stay there, she got up and kept on running, she had lost sight of Laxus and her magic energy was so low and weak…

"Lucy!" She heard and turned around, the cliff was just a few feet away and standing right there was Laxus, injured but safe.

"Laxus! Run!" He was so almighty, standing there, even with blood running down his cheek and arm.

The three hunters that were behind Lucy saw the worried look in her eyes and one of them, the bigger one, ran towards Laxus with his spear in hand. The other two attacked Lucy with their arrows and Lucy dodged them easily but one that hit her in the tight and she fell again, this time, she couldn't get up so easily.

"Lucy!" Laxus took the attacker's spear and throw him against a tree before running to his girlfriend. "If you take one single step, I will kill you both."

His threat was not effective as the two archer load new arrows and fired; Laxus was fast and dodged them.

"Lucy, hold on, we are getting the hell out of here soon!" Lucy hided her face against his broad chest, there she could feel the three arrows pierced his chest and scratched Lucy's cheek. "Don't move!"

"But… but you're hurt!" The blonde woman tried to look at Laxus, still he was holding her tight. "Laxus!"

He fell when two more arrows pierced his right leg and Lucy flew from his arms. The attackers were five men, two of them with daggers and a spear. The Celestial Mage was hidden by the roots of two trees and the Lighting Dragon Slayer smiled at her, his eyes ordering her to kept silence. When the spear came down to his back, blood flooded from the wound but Laxus didn't even flinch.

"Where is she? Where is the demon? We don't care if you are human!" There was a man wearing a white and blue shirt moved slowly the spear. "After I'm finished with you, you won't walk ever again… but, if you tell me what I need to know, I will take you to a doctor. Where – is – the – demon?"

"Fuck – you – all!" But there wasn't any guy as tough as Laxus when it came to his friends, not even Natsu.

"You two, look for her, you two… help me with this guy." Two men went through the trees, looking for Lucy, the other two sat Laxus and the leader kneeled in front of the blond man. "This doesn't have to be so complicate, you just have to be good and tell me… where is the girl?"

"I won't tell you anything." The leader removed the spear and took a dagger and stabbed Laxus' knee, the yell was piercing and painful for Lucy who had to closed her eyes and bite her lips to not shout or cry.

"Again, where is the girl?"

"No, I won't tell you anything. I'll protect Lucy from you, monsters!" The dagger was removed and Laxus felt like he was going to pass out any second.

"We are your equals, the girl is the monster. Why can't you see that?" One of the guys, younger, with short, black hair held Laxus' shoulder tight while his leader wounded the left side of Laxus' abdomen.

"Because I love her." That was the only answer Laxus could provide with. "She is mine as I'm hers."

Lucy was shocked, too shocked to notice the human shadow above her until the maroon-haired man had her pinned down, with a knife against her throat.

"We got her!" They dragged her right in front of Laxus. She swallowed down her tears and smiled warmly. "She was hiding between roots."

The dagger held against her throat pierced her right wrist. The leader was in front of her in a second, still holding the dagger that had hurt her lover. She smiled and Laxus smiling warmly in return, that was the last thing the wolf-girl saw before she was blinded because the leader had cut her eyes in a flashy movement.

"No!" Still, she had sharp hearing and she could hear how Laxus was hit once and again between the hits that she herself was receiving. "Leave her alone!"

An electrifying feeling went around her and she could hear how her attackers were thrown away because of Laxus' lighting. Then, she was lifted and she could hear how difficult Laxus' breathe was. The blonde woman could not move her left arm and her legs were stiff but Laxus was bleeding profusely and was still walking, carrying her through the forest in order to save her.

"I got them, boss" A man was on their track, his crossbow ready to be fired.

"Kill them, Cole, kill them." The arrow was fired, it pierced Laxus' chest and he fell again, this time, Lucy groan but kept looking for Laxus with her hands, she couldn't see him sitting slowly against a tree. "Well done. We're leaving now."

"La-laxus…" Using her right hand to impulse herself, Lucy moved forward until she touched Laxus' shoes. "Laxus… please…"

"Hey, princess… Are you crying?" His sight was blurry as well and he took blood for tears. "Don't cry… I'm h-here…"

Laying on his back had made the arrows pierce even more his flesh and hurt more and more but when he lean over to hold Lucy's face and held her against his unharmed side.

"It's alright, w-we are together until the end…" Laxus whispered, his heart was right under Lucy's ear and she could hear how its sounds was fading and fading.

"No, you have to live… please, Laxus!" She 'looked' at him, and touched his face trying to see if he was still alive. "Laxus?"

"I'm here. Just… sleep, sleep with me, Lucy." He kissed her, slowly, softly, just a caress and his head was suddenly too heavy, his heartbeat had disappeared completely and that was all.

"Laxus!" Lucy hugged him, crying and yelling, her cry was painful for everyone who could heard it. And Lucy knew, she was going to die there with his beloved Laxus who was already dead.


End file.
